fanfiction RIVALCAN GHOST KYUMIN SUJU Ch3
by jejewon
Summary: oke, hari ini Donghae dan Sungmin sama-sama dihukum dilapangan. dan Kyuhyun malah menggoda Sungmin dengan melemparinya dengan kulit kacang. gimana tuh?
1. Chapter 1

BAGIAN 1

Suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan 2 murid kesayangan Star Moon High School dikoridor pagi ini, membuat guru bimbingan mereka harus kembali mengoceh seperti hari-hari biasanya. Padahal ini masih sangat pagi, bahkan memasuki jam pelajaran pertama pun belum.

Kalau tak adu mulut seperti pagi ini, ya pastinya adu jotos. Kapan sih mereka bisa akhur?

Ya,, itulah kebiasaan 2 murid yang hobi membuat rusuh. Lee sungmin dan lee yang sama-sama pintar, sama-sama tampan, sama-sama populer, sama-sama keras kepala, dan sama-sama berjakun. –oh oke, yang terakhir jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

"apa kalian pikir sekolah ini milik nenek kalian berdua, heh?!" bentak kim heechul, guru BK yang sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya -mengomeli sungmin dan donghae- diruangannya. Sungguh, hampir setiap hari 2 makhluk didepannya itu selalu membuat ulah. Bisa-bisa pita suaranya putus karena terus-terusan berteriak.

"tentu saja bukan, seonsaeng. Sekolah ini kan milik ayahnya yunho"

GEPLAKK! 0

Sebuah telapak tangan berhasil meluncur keubun-ubun muridnya yang berwajah 'cute' tapi menenggelamkan. (menghanyutkan sudah terlalu mainstream )

"kunyuk yang satu ini, benar-benar!" heechul menghampiri sungmin yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya. "kau itu murid macam apa hah?! Jangan mentang-mentang prestasi akademikmu bagus, kau jadi bertindak seenak moyangmu!" bentakkan kembali meluncur dari mulut seorang kim heechul.

"kkk~" siswa yang berdiri disamping murid yang baru saja kena geplakan itu terlihat terkikik.

"dan kau, lee donghae!" heechul menunjuk satu muridnya lagi dengan geram. "jangan mentang-mentang prestasi non-akademikmu bagus, kau juga jadi bertindak seenakmu!. Dan jangan pernah sekali-kali tertawakan sungmin!" kini giliran donghae yang kena bentak.

"dan untukmu juga. Jangan tertawa!" oke, pria berwajah cute itu kembali kena dampratan oleh gurunya. "lebih baik tertawakan diri kalian sendiri yang mengenaskan! Sekarang, kalian kembali kekelas masing-masing. Dan jika besok pagi kalian membuat keributan lagi, maka kepala sekolah yang akan langsung mendamprat kalian!" serentetan kalimat disampaikan heechul dalam nafas sekali tarik. Sungguh, dia sangat jengah dengan kasus Hae-Min ini.

Yang dimarahi bukannya minta maaf, ataupun merasa bersalah, syukur-syukur bisa tobat, eh malah saling cekikikan tidak jelas. Apa itu tidak sialan?!

JDERR!

Mereka langsung mendapat lemparan deathglare dari heechul. Kedua anak adam itu langsung menciut dan membungguk kemudian keluar dari ruang BK tersebut. Bukan berarti setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh heechul tadi, mereka akan pelukan teletubies, minta maaf, kemudian damai. Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah rival.

Sekali RIVAL tetap R.I.V.A.L.

"shitt!" umpat sungmin berkali-kali. Malam ini, dia baru pulang sekolah karena dia barusaja kena hukum dari guru konselingnya. Ya,, apalagi kalau bukan buat ulah dengan rival sejatinya, Donghae.

"arghh! Brengsek! Dasar Lee Dongdong sialan!" teriaknya berulang-ulang saking kesalnya mengingat liciknya si Donghae.

 **Flash back on**

Waktu istirahat datang. Saatnya anak-anak SM High School untuk istirahat. Sungmin berjalan santai di koridor lantai dua hendak ke kantin dengan kedua temannya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Hyung.." Ryeowook menyenggol lengan Sungmin dan mengendikkan dagunya kearah depan kelas musik. "Donghae tuh"

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook , dan benar saja, Donghae sudah stand by didepan kelas musik. "bermain lagi hari ini, mungkin tak masalah" senyum licik terukir di bibir shape M nya. Namja itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Donghae yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Donghae berdiri didepan pintu ruang musik dengan Henry dan Zhoumi. Tatapannya membidik penuh selidik kearah namja bergigi kelinci yang berjalan semakin dekat dengannya.

 **Syuutt~**

Siulan Zhoumi berhasil mengundang death glare Sungmin ketika melewati mereka. "dia terlalu sayang untuk dikatakan anak berandal. Bukankah begitu, nly?" tanya namja jangkung itu kepada namja berpipi chubby yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"waw.." pukau Henry pura-pura terpesona. "benar, Mi. Dia bahkan terlalu manis untuk dikatakan anak nakal. Dia pantas disebut anak mamih!" **puk!** Henry mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sungmin, kemudian membalikkannya.

Sungmin tak merespon. Dia tetap jalan dengan coolnya. Menurutnya, meladeni hal yang tak bermutu itu hanya buang-buang waktu.

PUK!

"ups.. sengaja.." celetuk Donghae dengan cengirannya setelah bungkus permen yang ia lempar berhasil mengenai tengkuk Sungmin.

Sungmin yang notabenenya anak yang tidak memiliki diskon kesabaran akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap geram kearah rivalnya. Sama sekali tak terlihat seram, tapi terkesan imut.

"kenapa?" donghae menyandarkan bahunya di tembok koridor.

"heh! Pendek!" mata foxy Sungmin menatap nyalang kearah Donghae. Sungguh, namja ikan itu selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Donghae terhenyak mendengar panggilan Sungmin yang mengatakan 'pendek' padanya. Apa-apaan itu?! "ya! Ya! Ya! Apa maksudmu, buntet?!" tak mau kalah, ia juga melemparkan julukan barunya untuk rivalnya.

"ya! Kau cari ribut denganku, yah?!" Sungmin sudah ancang-ancang menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

"siapa takut. Ayo kita selesaikan!" smirk!

Suasana mulai kacau, anak-anak mulai berdatangan dan menonton mari-berkelaho-Sungmin-Donghae. Tapi baru saja perkelahian akan dimulai, tiba-tiba saja guru bimbingan mereka datang. Heechul datang dengan membawa toaknya. Suasana berubah menjadi sepi, tak terkecuali juga untuk Hae-Min yang malah melakukan roll eyes.

"baru pagi tadi kubilang untuk tak berbuat ulah lagi! Apa kalian idiot, hah?!" Heechul berteriak mantap dengan toaknya yang membuat semua orang ditempat itu langsung bungkam telinga. "ikut aku!" serunya.

Sekarang mereka berdua –tepatnya bertiga- berada diruangan Heechul. Menurut kedua murid itu, ruangan ini sudah lebih banyak mereka kunjungi dari pada tempat terfavorit mereka.

"seonsaeng bilang, jangan buat keributan besok pagi. Berarti kalau buat keributan siang ini boleh, kan?"

PLETHAK!

Heechul melayangkan belaian sayang ke kepala Donghae. "Apa otak kalian sudah geser, hah?! Kalian ingin aku laporkan ke kepala sekolah?!" teriaknya. Hae-Min menggeleng. Ya, tidak salah yang menjadi guru BK adalah Kim Heechul. Karena dia adalah guru tergalak di sekolah ini. "Kalian ingin di keluarkan dari sekolah? Ingat! Sebentar lagi kalian itu ujian! Lebih baik kalian gunakan waktu untuk belajar!"

Bukannya mendengarkan, mereka berdua malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri-sendiri. Donghae cengar-cengir gaje. Sungmin bersenandung kecil. "Kau, Donghae!" Donghae terlonjak saat gurunya memanggilnya.

"Ne, Saem?"

"Kau kuhukum untuk membersihkan seluruh gudang di sekolah ini."

"Bwp ... hmpt ..!" sungguh, Sungmin hampir saja meledakkan tawanya. Tapi dia massih ingin hidup. Jadi, dia menahannya.

"Dan kau, Sungmin!" tawa yang Sungmin tahan langsung lenyap. "Kau kuhukum membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di sekolah ini! Termasuk toilet guru!"

JDERR!

Sungmin hampir melahap Heechul, jikasaja dia tak segera mengatupkan lagi mulutnya. Ini terlalu horror untuk ukuran anak manis seperti dirinya. "Apa?! Kenapa aku yang paling berat?" protesnya.

"Tidak ada bantahan! Membantah atau hukumannya 2X lipat!" final! Dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik apapun. Kali ini Donghae yang mati-matian menahan tawanya. Dan dia masih cukup waras untuk meledakkannya sekarang.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

Dengan kesal Sungmin menendang apa saja yang ada di depan kakinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya.

TANG!

Kesalnya ia lampiaskan ke sebuah kaleng usang yang baru saja mengenai kakinya. "Sial!" umpatannya tak henti-hentinya keluar. Sepertinya uri Sungmin benar-benar kesal dengan rivalnya.

TRAKK!

Dengan kekesalan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Sungmin menendang kaleng itu dengan sekuatnya sampai terlempar masuk ke dalam tong sampah di depan gedung apartementnya.

DUAKK!

"Aduh!"

Baru saja kakinya mau melangkah, Sungmin harus kembali terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara rintihan kecil. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, 'mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja' batinnya.

"Aduh-aduh bokongku ..."

Sungmin kembali berhenti saat dia baru melangkahkan kakinya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi dia tak menemukan siapapun. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. "Masa ada hantu di tempat keramaian begini? Mustahil." hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini di mana, sih? Astaga! Bau banget! Huekk..!"

Tapi sepertinya pria bergigi kelinci itu harus kembali merinding sampai jempol kakinya saat gerutuan itu kembali terdengar. "Ya! Siapa yang coba-coba mengerjaiku?!" serunya. Sungguh! Walaupun dia yang terkenal gentle dan jago martial art, tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini, sih. Dia benar-benar takut. "Shit! Ini tidak lucu! Keluar kau! Tunjukkan wujudmu!" Sungmin sedikit ragu juga sih kalau itu manusia apa hantu. Bisa saja kan ini akal-akalan si Donghae? Tiba-tiba matanya membulat ketika melihat tong sampah yang tak jauh darinya bergoyang-goyang dengan sendirinya.

"Eh! Eh! Eh!"

Sungmin mulai ambil langkah mundur saat terdengar suara dari dalam tong sampah.

BRUKK!

"Aduh!"

Sungmin hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri saat melihat tong sampah itu jatuh dan menggelinding ke arahnya dengan sendirinya. "Kyaaa!" Sungmin berteriak heboh saat melihat dua tangan dan kepala menyembul dari dalam tong sampah tersebut. Dengan kaki 1000, Sungmin langsung mencari tempat sembunyi. Sosok yang ada di tong sampah tersebut berhasil keluar dan menggerutu tak jelas tentang bajunya. Sungmin kembali mengintip dari sela lubang pagar gerbang dan kembali berteriak heboh, "Kyaa! Hantuu!"

Sosok itu celingukan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. "Hantu? Mana ada hantu?" monolognya. "Eh, ini di mana?" sosok itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area apartement. "Annyeong ..." sapanya ketika melihat tubuh mungil yang sedang meringkuk di dekat gerbang.

Sungmin mendongak dan kembali histeris. "Kya! Pergi! Pergi! Jangan ganggu hidupku, setan bodoh!" oke, dia terlihat seperti orang idiot sekarang. Hey, Min! Kau sekarang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian karena disangka gila teriak-teriak sendirian! "Shit!" umpatnya saat sadar semua orang yang lewat di sekitarnya sedang memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Hey ... kau kenapa?"

Sungmin merinding saat suara itu kembali menyapa telinganya. "Jangan ganggu hidupku, sialan!" cicitnya, takut-takut.

"Ya! Kau fikir aku hantu, ya?" sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

GRUSUK!

Dengan cepat Sungmin langsung beringsut mundur.

"Aku bukan hantu. Kakiku napak di tanah, tuh!" sosok yang mengaku bukan hantu itu menunjuk kakinya. Dan dengan nyali yang pas-pasan, Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada kaki sosok itu. dan benar, kaki itu menginjak tanah. "Berdirilah ... tak usah takut."

"Ekhemm!" _sial! Aku bertransformasi menjadi orang bodoh!_ Sungmin kembali menata wajah stay cool-nya dan berdiri. Gengsi yang sudah mengakar pada dirinya, membuatnya enggan mengakui bahwa tadi dia hampir saja pipis di celana. "Kau siapa?" tatapan mata setengah mencibirnya ia layangkan ke sosok di sampingnya. Matanya mengamati dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. _'mirip pangeran di bungkus mie instan Indonesia, sarimie.'_ Monolognya dalam hati. "Kau makhluk dari mana?" belum sempat sosok itu menjawab, Sungmin kembali mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Kau bukan jelmaan bungkus mie Sarimie?" oke, ini pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Sarimie? Bukan." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Sudahlah!" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian berbalik, beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mau pangeran Sarimie kek, bukan kek, dia tidak peduli. Sungguh! Ia ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di kasurnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum –setengah menyeringai-melihat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya di tempat itu. 'tak masalah.'

 **TBC! ^^**


	2. chapter 2

BAGIAN 2

TING!!

Lift berbunyi, dan dengan langkah gontai Sungmin keluar dari liftnya.

CKLEK!

Tangannya membuka pintu apartement, setelah ia memasukkan password-nya. Dengan mata setengah mengatup ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

CKLEKK!

"Huwaaa!!!"

BRAGG!"

Baru saja Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, dia kembali dikagetkan oleh sosok yang menurutnya mirip pangeran bungkus mie instan itu. dia menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu berada di dalam kamarnya? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Lewat pintu apartementnya? Tidak mungkin! Karena password apartementnya hanya ia dan Sungjin, adiknya, yang tau. Lewat jendela? Itu lebih mustahil! Apartementnya berada di lantai 7. Lalu lewat mana? Tembus tembok? Itu lebih gila!

Tapi- tunggu! Dengan cekatan, Sungmin kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. Nihil! Kamarnya kosong! Di kamarnya tidak ada mr.Sarimie atau apalah itu. "Apa tadi hanya halusinasiku?" gumamnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin benar ini hanya halusinasinya karena terlalu lelah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

JRESS!!

Grusuk! Grusuk! "Aish! Bagaimana ini?"

Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya. Ya tuhan! Kanapa apartementnya menjadi berhantu seperti ini? Di dalam kamar mandinya terdengar suara kran yang dibuka dan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu. Dengan nekat, kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Tangannya terulur bersiap untuk membuka kenopnya. Sedangkan mulutnya sedang merapalkan do'a bibel sebisanya.

CKLEK! Kriett..

"Huwaa!!"

"Hai- eh?" Kyuhyun langsung melongo begitu melihat Sungmin yang berteriak dan langsung berlari ke atas ranjangnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

"Heh! Kau ini kenapa, sih?!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sudah 10 menit dia menyolek-nyolek anak itu, tapi anak itu tak kunjung membuka selimutnya.

Ngnyut~

Sekali lagi dia mencolek –yang sepertinya- bahu Sungmin.

"Zzzz..."

Kyuhyun membuka selimut Sungmin, dan jajaja~!!! Ternyata uri Sungmin sedang mengukir pulau di bantalnya. Dia ketiduran. "Kok tidur?" Kyuhyun melongo. "Heh! Bangun dong! Bangun bangun bangun!!!" dengan gemas, jarinya menyolek-nyolek pipi Sungmin. Sungguh! Ini darurat! Darurat untuk penutup kepalanya yang tadi tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam toilet duduk di kamar mandi milik Sungmin ketika dia sedang melihat-lihat isi kamar mandi bocah itu. sialan!

"Nghh ... apa sih?" Sungmin terlihat menggeliat dan menggumam kecil.

"Bangun dong ..."

"5 menit lagi. Aku masih ngantuk, Sungjin-ah."

Sungjin? Siapa itu? kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung. Apakah Sungjin itu Ny.apartementnya? kekasihnya? Atau anjing peliharaannya? Ah, sudahlah! "Aku Kyuhyun. Bangun! Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang! Kau punya kain, tidak?" tanyanya cemas.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Sungmin langsung membuka matanya. Dan benar saja, pertama kali yang ia tertangkap foxy eyesnya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menampakkan wajah panik. Sungmin duduk dan mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Berarti yang tadi di depan aparement dan yang barusan itu sungguhan? Bukan mimpi?

"Kau punya kain, tidak? Hey!" Kyuhyun semakin panik kala Sungmin hanya menatapnya kaget.

"Kau nyata? Heh! Kau bukan bunga tidurku?"

"Jangan ajukan pertanyaan apapun. Beri aku kain, sekarang! Topiku jatuh ke dalam toiletmu. Sial!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, dan akhirnya dia beranjak mengambilkan selembar kain putih pada makhluk itu kala ia melihat wajahnya bertambah panik.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Sungmin berdeham dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak di atas normal menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut itu. hantu kah? Aladin kah? Atau renternir kah? Tapi ... omong-omong dia tidak punya hutang pada siapapun. Kini mereka berada di ruang TV. Satu jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun melarang Sungmin mengeluarkan sepatah pertanyaanpun. Tapi sekarang, setelah penutup kepalanya sudah kembali normal, dia membebaskan anak itu untuk bertanya. Apa pun.

"Aku ... Cho Kyuhyun."

Innocent. Demi apa, Sungmin ingin sekali rasanya mencolok sosok yang ada di depannya itu. "Ya! Aku tidak bertanya namamu! Aku bertanya kau ini makhluk jenis apa, heh?!" semburnya kesal.

Kyuhyun meletakkan penutup kepalanya di atas meja. Dia sedikit berfikir, "Aku, eum ... seorang Jin." Jawabnya.

Senyum remeh kembali Sungmin luncurkan. "Heh, aku bertanya serius padamu!"

"Aku juga serius." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh ke keningnya.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya kasar. Oh, ayolah ... dia memang percaya dengan adanya makhluk lelembut dan sejenisnya. Tapi sungguh tidak percaya kalau salah satu makhluk itu ada di depannya dengan penampilan norak . "Kau ini tidak lebih dari orang gila. Kau pasti putus asa karena terlahir menjadi seorang manusia tak beruntung, sehingga kau depressi mengagumkan dirimu menjadi makhluk lelembut, ya?! Makhluk mana yang berpenampilan norak seperti itu? kau fikir ini jaman Aladin? Yang benar saja. Cih!" ucap Sungmin di selingi tawa remehnya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja, kini mulai terlihat kesal. Apa mungkin dia perlu menunjukkan kemampuannya di hadapan bocah itu? menarik juga. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya, "Kau kenapa, heh?!" Tanyanya yang melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit janggal. Jangan-jangan orang gila itu mau mengajaknya menikah! Oh tidakkk!! Fikiran Sungmin mulai melayang kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah bocah itu, dan dengan seketika tubuh bocah itu terangkat dari sofanya.

"Eh! Eh! Lho, kok bisa?!" Sungmin tercengang setengah parno saat tubuhnya perlahan terangkat dari sofanya.

BRUKK!!

"Aduh!" Sungmin mengaduh kecil saat Kyuhyun memutuskan sihirnya dan dengan otomatis membuat bokongnya sukses terhempas ke atas sofa dengan kasar.

"Sudah puas?!"

"Em ... eng ... anu-jadi ... k-kau benar-benar j-jin?" entah mengapa mulutnya tiba-tiba menjadi gagu. Dia masih shock dengan yang tadi.

"Ya... kau harus percaya itu." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Dan ... satu lagi. Karena tadi kau sudah membebaskanku, yah ... mau tidak mau aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Ucapnya malas-malasan. Sebenarnya dia itu bukan tipikal seorang yang gemar mengucap kata 'terima kasih'.

"Membebaskan apa? Dan- kenapa kau bisa ada di apartementku? Kau tidak tau passwordku kan?" Sungmin mulai panik.

"Karena kau sudah mengeluarkanku dari kaleng terkutuk itu. dan ... tentang kenapa aku ada di sini ... tentu saja aku bisa! Aku kan bisa melakukan teleportassi dan semacamnya." Ucap Kyuhyun membanggakan diri.

"Kaleng?" Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat kaleng apa yang mungkin dimaksud oleh jin itu. mata foxynya membulatkala mengingat kaleng yang ia temukan di jalan tadi. Jangan-jangan, itu ... "Kaleng bekas soft drink, maksudmu?" tanyanya was-was dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. 'aduh!' Sungmin merutuk dalam hati. Salahnya sendiri yang menendang-nendang kaleng soft drink itu terlalu kuat dan mengakibatkan massuk ke dalam tong sampah dan membuat tutup kaleng itu lepas. Kan repot! Akibat ulahnya, sekarang dia jadi kedatangan makhluk asing!!

"Eng ... omong-omong, itu apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk benda di atas mejanya.

"Gunung Merapi." Jawab jin itu sekenanya. Tidak lihat apa, kalo yang ada di atas mejanya itu adalah penutup kepala milik Kyuhyun?

"Aku bertanya serius padamu!" Sungmin menyembur kesal.

"Sudah jelas itu penutup kepalaku! Kenapa kau masih bertanya, sih?!" sungut Kyuhyun. Sungguh, dia lelah. Dia sudah hampir 2,5 abad terkurung di dalam kaleng buluk itu, dan dia ingin istirahat sekarang. Sekarang!

"Kau hidup zaman apa, sih? Kok pakaianmu norak gitu?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaan yang ringan, tapi JLEB!!

'sial! Ini itu pakaian keseharianku! Enak saja dikatai norak!' dumel batin Kyuhyun. "Heh, mana kutau! Yang kutau, aku sudah hampir 2,5 abad kekurung di kaleng sialan itu!"

"Apa?!"

~*CAN GHOST*~

Cicit-cicit burung di pagi hari dan munculnya matahari di sebelah timur mulai menandakan kalau hari sudah pagi. Sudah sangat pagi malah, karena sekarang jamnya anak sekolah untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Eungh ... hoaammm ..." namja bergigi kelinci itu masih asik bergelut dengan mimpinya, hingga ia sadar kalau hari sudah pagi mendekati siang. "Astaga!!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat jam dindingnya menunjukkan jam 06.49. 11 menit lagi jam masuk sekolah. Sedangkan dia baru saja bangun. Dengan kalang kabut, dia berlari kearah kamar mandi sambil mengumpati segala hal."Siaalll!!!"

"Tunggu!!"

BRAKK!!

Sungmin tiba di sekolahnya tepat setelah beberapa detik gerbangnya ditutup. "Ahjussi ... buka gerbangnya!!" teriaknya. Sudah setengah mati dia tadi berlari super ngebut dari apartementnya. Ternyata eh ternyata ... tetap telat juga -0- padahal kan, siang nanti dia ada ulangan fisika. Pelajaran yang paling ia benci. Disamping pelajarannya yang rumit, gurunya juga memiliki death glare skill yang bisa bikin anak-anak pipis di celana.

"Heh, bocah!kau telat ... 3,46 second. Jangan harap bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah, ya! Pulang saja sana!"penjaga gerbang itu, atau biasa disapa Bong ahjussi, sangat senang kalau ada anak yang datang terlambat. Dan setelahnya, dia akan menjatuhkan omelan-omelan beruntun yang sangattt panjang. Sepanjang jalan kenangan -.-

"Makanya kalo mau tepat waktu,bangunnya yang pagi dong! Kan jadi ngga telat! Trus yang nantinya bakal repot, siapa? Ya saya juga! Saya bakal dimarahi Kepsek gara-gara salah ngusir anak! Padahalkan saya sendiri nggak tau itu anak pinter apa enggak, cerdas apa enggak, baik apa enggak, berprestasi apa enggak. Kalo berprestasi, ya disuruh masuk. Kalo anaknya BRANDAL kayak KAMU, ya disuruh pulang!"

Sungmin jadi greget sendiri mendengarkan penjaga gerbang itu ngomong panjang banget. Dan tadi yang terakhir, apa?! Dia dikatai brandal?! Memang sih, penampilannya dengan rambut hitam legam yang sudah mulai memanjang dan ditambah tadi saking terburu-burunya, dia sampai lupa tidak menyisir rambut. Kacau!!

"Dengar ap-"

"Bong ahjussi!!" kepala sekolah datang dan memotong perkataan Bong ahjussi. "Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Sungmin masuk? Dia anak yang berprestasi! Buka gerbangnya!" penjaga gerbang itu langsung kena semprot dari pak kepala sekolah. Dengan raut setengah takut, Bong ahjussi akhirnya membukakan gerbang untuk Sungmin.

"Sudah dibilang, kan, aku ini anak berprestasi." Bisik Sungmin kepada Bong ahjussi dan tersenyum miring.

Bong ahjussi malah bengong menatap punggung anak itu yang mulai menjauh. "Ya! Bocah nakal! Sejak kapan kau bilang kalau kau murid yang mendapat hak spesial itu, heh!! Mana kutau kalau kau itu murid berprestasi! Dasar-"

"Hosh ... hosh ... ahjussi, buka gerbangnya!!" teriakan Bong ahjussi terpotong karena ada satu murid lagi yang datang terlambat.

"Heh, bocah! Kau-"

"Buka gerbangnyaa!! Aku murid berprestasi di sini!!" Bong ahjussi yang akan melancarkan omelannya pun terhenti saat mendengar murid itu mengatakan ia memiliki 'hak spesial' di sekolah itu.

"Kau bohong?" tanya penjaga gerbang itu sambil membuka gerbang lamat-lamat.

"Cepat bukaa!! Pagi ini aku ada ulangan!!" teriak Donghae yang merasa sudah di ujung tanduk sekarang. Jangan sampai dia tidak ikut ulangan bahasa inggris pagi ini. Dia sangat benci pelajaran bahasa inggris. "Minggir!!" dengan kaki 1000, Donghae langsung berlari menuju gedung kelasnya.

"Anak jaman sekarang, di mana sih letak sopan santunnya?!"

TBC

 **ayoyo... jjong terkapar/apadah ini masih berantakan posisi chapternya. iya... saya tau. dan ini sudah saya perbaiki. makanya di chapter2 sebelumnya kalian pada nanya "kok dari chap.1 langsung chap.4?! chap 2-3 nya mana?!" iya.. saya juga bingung kok jafi berantakan macam sampah gini** **tapi kali ini udah urut kok #tebarbunga~** **gomawo buat yg udah sempetin mampir ya**


	3. chapter 3

BAGIAN 3

"Kau kena hukuman!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar barusan? Dia-kena-hukuman? "Seonsaeng, tapi aku hanya telat 2 menit." Protesnya.

"Management waktu itu penting! Sudah! Hukumanmu mencabuti rumput-runput lair di halaman belakang sekolah." Heechul mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah muridnya. Bisa-bisanya muridnya itu telat berangkat sekolah?! Padahal kan rumahnya bisa dibilang yang paling dekat. Keterlaluan!

Sret! Sret! Sret!

Dengan malas-malasan, Sungmin mencabuti rumput-rumput liar di hadapannya. Merepotkan saja! Kenapa tidak di semprot saja, sih, rumputnya?! Sungguh, dia sangat benci sekarang! Mau jadi apa nanti? Dia, Lee Sungmin, seorang prince charming-nya sekolah, berubah menjadi tukang kebun?! -.- WTH! Itu sama sekali bukan lelucon.

Sungmin jongkok di bawah pohon kecil sambil tetap mencabuti rumputnya dengan asal dan membiarkan backpack-nya tergeletak di belakangnya dengan resleting terbuka, menampakkan box pensilnya yang berwarna pink. PINK! Pemirsa! Seorang Lee Sungmin mempunyai box pensil warna PINK! (Jejewon mupeng -.-) perlahan kotak pensilnya terbuka dan keluarlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dari dalamnya. Kok bisa? "Hey, kau sedang apa?"

Sungmin tersentak. Sungguh! Dia kaget setengah mati mendapati Kyuhyun yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya dengan pakaian noraknya. Sepertinya dia harus terbiasa dibuat jantungan oleh jin itu mulai sekarang. "Ya! Rasanya seperti mau meledak! Kalau muncul bisa tidak tiba-tiba, tidak?! Kau ingin membuatku terkena serangan jantung, ya?!" omel Sungmin habis-habisan.

"Iya deh, maaf." Balas Kyuhyun dengan malas-malasan sambil duduk bersila di depan Sungmin. Kalau Sungmin jantungnya, memang itu salahnya? Tidak, kan? Salah siapa sih jantungnya kagetan? -_-

Alis Sungmin terangkat satu, "Kau datang dari mana? Perasaan tadi aku nggak bawa tempatmu." Tanyanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Kok bisa, ya?

"Itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk box pink Sungkin dengan dagunya.

"Astaga!" Sungmin menepuk jidatnya. Dengan cepat dia meraih backpack-nya dan mengacak-acak isinya. Nihil! Matanya menatap horror ke box pink yang tergeletak didekat tasnya. 'Sial! Aku salah bawa' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku salah bawa box. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Argghh!!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ini pasti hanya nigtmare. Ya, pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Bisa mati dia kalo beneran tidak bawa box pensilnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tabya Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah Sungmin. Memangnya kenapa sih, kalo salah bawa box? Kan bisa beli pulpen baru.

"Box yang tertinggal di rumah, itu box yang berisi alat tulisku dan hafalan rumus fisikaku! Dan sekarang, box itu tertukar dengan box pink menjijikan yang di dalamnya berisi hal yang tidak berguna! Kalau begini, aku bisa mati!!" Sungmin kembali meracau. Oke, jangan salahkan Kyuhyun dalam masalah ini. Semalam Kyuhyun hanya minta tempat untuk tidur dan Sungmin memberinya box pink milik adiknya yang tertinggal di apartementnya. Dan salahkanlah Sungmin yang malah meletakkan box itu bersebelahan dengan box sekolahnya, yang sialnya tadi pagi dia malah salah ambil box.

"Heh, bocah! Kau telat pagi ini!" suara sadis Heechul kembali terdengar. Tapi tak sesadis seperti pada murid yang sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya jam masuk sekolah diundur sampai aku datang."

Heechul mendelik tajam pada siswanya. Apa anak itu bulang? "Kau fikir-"

"Tentu saja sekolah ini milik Pak Han." Jawab siswa itu cepat memotong kalimat Heechul. Dia tau, pasti gurunya akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Lee Donghae! Susul Sungmin di halaman belakang sekolah!" teriak gurunya sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah halaman belakang.

"S-sungmin? Untuk apa?" Donghae bertanya bingung. Kenapa dia harus menyusul rivalnya itu? apakah anak itu juga telat sepertinya?

"Tentu saja untuk membersihkan halaman belakang bersamanya. Memangnya kau memikirkan apa?!" Heechul merasa sangat pusing, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat emosi oleh dua trouble maker itu. "Pergi sekarang!" perintahnya sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar, kemudian mengurut pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut. Dan tanpa membantah terlebih dahulu-tumben-, Donghae langsung berlalu menuju halaman belakang dengan kesal.

"Ck! Dia sudah gila rupanya." Seringaian tajam muncul dibibir Donghae, saat dia tiba di halaman belakang dan mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk di bawah pohin sambil memukul-mukul tanah dengan tatapan tajam lurus kedepan. Seolah-olah sedang memarahi seseorang. "Siaall!!"

"Heh, buntet!!"

Namja yang dipanggil buntet langsung menoleh tajam dan menatap nyalang ke arah Donghae. "Shit! Pendek!" Sungmin berteriak, merasa semakin kesal saja saat mendapati ikan cucut itu de hadapannya.

"Heh, tukang kebun baru!" seru Donghae mengejek. Tidak ingat apa? Kalau sebentar lagi dia juga akan menjadi tukang kebvun baru? -..- Sungmin hanya melirik sadis kearahnya tanpa berkata apapun. Dengan amarah, anak itu kembali melanjutkan acara mari-mencabut-rumput-nya.

Merasa diberi kacang, Donghae berdecih tajam dan dengan kesal juga langsung berjongkok di daerah yang terdapat beberapa rumput sialan yang tumbuh dengan seenak udelnya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke box-ku saja, nanti malah jadi masalah!" desis Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Aku tidak terlihat kok. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku." Dengan merangkak, Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi awalnya-duduk di depan Sungmin yang sedang mencabuti rumput.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih?!" dengus Sungmin sangat lirih. Sehingga rivalnya yang ada di belakangnya tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau kan tidak bertanya."

"Bodoh!!"

Donghae melirik Sungmin yang bertindak semakin aneh saja. Seringaiannya terulas. Dengan jahil, dia meraih rumput yang akarnya masih terdapat segumpal tanah dan melemparkannya ke arah rivalnya.

"Hya! Pendek! Kurcaci! Kau mengajak ribut, yah?!" Sungmin mengomel saat lemparan Donghae mengenai kepalanya dan membuat rambutnya kotor.

"Heh, apa tadi pagi kau salah makan?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin menyembur cepat. Dasar orang tidak punya kerjaan! Buat apa menanyai sarapannya tadi pagi? Apa anak itu mau mentraktirnya?! Omong-omong ... perutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa lapar. -..-

Heechul memperhatikan dari kejauhan kedua muridnya yang sedang melakukan pelayanan masyarakat seharinya. Senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati mereka dalam keadaan damai-damai saja. Tapi tak lama kemudian, senyumnya harus ia telan bulat-bulat ketika diantara mereka terjadi keributan. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian!"

*Rival*

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

Hening...

Tidak ada yang membuka suara satupun diantara mereka. Semuanya tenggelam dalam kekesalan batin masing-masing, dongkol karena gurunya itu. mereka kepergok, lagi-lagi sedang membuat keributan.

"Shit!!" berkali-kali Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Wajahnya yang awalnya cute cool, sekarang berubah menjadi galak. Sedangkan namja yang di sampingnya asik-asikan bersiul. Apanya yang merdu? Suara dan nadanya sangat sumbang -..-

"Brisik, bodoh!" Sungmin mendesis kesal tanpa suara. Donghae hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, tipis. "Gara-gara kau! Sial! Kita jadi kena hukuman berat lagi, bodoh!" dia mati-matian mendesis dengan suara kecil supaya guru killer-nya itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Hanya disuruh hormat di lapangan upacara? Apa itu berat? Banci!"

SRET!!

Merasa kesal dengan ucapan Donghae, Sungmin menatap tajam kearahnya masih dengan tangan berhormat di depan tiang bendera.

SRET!!

Merasa ditantang, Donghae juga menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin. Jadilah mereka yang saling menatap tajam-an. Mungkin kalau dalam manga Jepang, latar belakang mereka adalah kobaran api dari ledakan granat ditumpukkan kardus bekas ramyun -_-

"KAU!!/KAU!!"

"Ya!!" Heechul berteriak-lagi-saat duo trouble maker itu hampir membuat kerusuhan lagi. "Diam!!" mereka kembali menatap ke bendera dengan dengusan sebal dan umpatan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Mereka hampir lupa kalau mereka sedang diawasi oleh Almighty Heechul.

PUK!!

"Shit!" Sungmin harus kembali mengumpat saat ada yang melemparinya kulit kacang. Dengan nyalang, dia mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon sambil mengunyah kacangnya. Anak itu semakin mendelik ketika Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melambaikan tangan padanya, tak lupa senyuman di bibirnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Dia membuka mulut, tapi didetik berikutnya dia kembali mengatupkannya. Hampir saja dia berteriak murka kearah jin itu. akan ada dua kemungkinan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi: 1.) Dia akan disangka gila oleh rival dan guru killernya itu karena teriak-teriak tanpa sebab. 2.) Hukumannya akan diperberat dan diperpanjang. Dia pasti akan mati kalau dia ssampai mendapat hukuman lagi. Karena secara otomatis, dia tidak akan ikut ulangan fisikanya. Bukan karena dia khawatir tidak mendapat nilai, tapi kalau dia tidak ikut ulangan nanti, pastinya dia akan disuruh mengikuti ulangan susulan yang sudah jelas-jelas dia sendirian! SENDIRIAN! Bagaimana dengan nilainya? Sedangkan dia sangat benci dengan fisika!

*Can Ghost*

"Ini apa?"

"Kenapa bentuknya seperti ini?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sungguh! Sungmin ingin sekali rasanya membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan paha ayam yang sedang ia pegang. Makhluk itu sungguh berisik. "Kau ini berisik sekali!" omelnya. Dia mengambil bahan makanan dan melemparnya ke troli. Sedangkan makhluk yang dari tadi mengoceh, tidak peduli dengan omelannya.

"Jadilah makhluk yang baik. Jangan berisik terus, arra?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mempedulikan omelan Sungmin. "ya! Kau mend-KYA!!" Sungmin mendelik horror kearah Kyuhyun. "Jangan mengambil hal apapun! Ingat, kau itu makhluk jenis apa! Kan tidak lucu kalau aku dikira punya tuyul!" semburnya. Dia mengambil sebungkus paha ayam di tanga Kyuhyun. Kan benar-benar tidak lucu kalau ada orang melihat paha ayam melayang-layang.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran." Cebik Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga punya paha, kan? Buat apa kau penasaran dengan paha ayam?! Kalau kau mau, pelototi saja pahamu sendiri!!" Sungmin mengomel panjang.

"Aku kan penasaran dengan paha ayam! Bukan dengan pahaku sendiri! Kalau kau menawariku pahaku sendiri untukku pelototi, lebih baik aku melototi pahamu saja!" sembur Kyuhyun tak kalah kesalnya.

"Sungmin oppa!"

Amarah Sungmin yang hampir meledak, tertahan dengan pekikan yeoja de belakangnya. "Oh, h-hai Krystal. Hehe ... sedang a-apa?" ia berbalik dan mendapati adik kelasnya yang sedang menatapnya binar-binar. Dia sedikit was-was, kalau-kalau adik kelasnya itu bilang "oppa, kau bicara sendiri. Apa kau sudah gila? Atau ... kau memelihara tuyul?" harus jawab apa dia nantinyaa?! Apakah dia harus jawab "dia jin kaleng peliharaanku, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana? Dia manis, ya?" Kan tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba saja dia dikirain gila! Bisa-bisa penggemarnya pindah ke ikan cucut itu semua -.-

"Aku sedang belanja keperluan bulananku, kau sedang belanja juga, Oppa?" Krystal mengembangkan senyum manjanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Untunglah adik kelasnya itu tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh padanya. "Eh, iya. Makanan di rumah sedang habis. Jadi sepulang sekolah langsung belanja." Anak itu kembali pasang image cool seperti biasa.

"Cih! Sok manis!" Kyuhyun mencibir di balik punggung Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tak mempedulikan cibiran itu. khusus untuk kali ini. Dia bersumpah, kalau saat ini tidak ada Krystal, pasti dia akan mencakar jin itu habis-habisan.

*TBC *


	4. Chapter 4

G_ELFanfiction_32

RIVAL CAN GHOST

Author: jjong

Title : rival can ghost

Cast : lee sungmin

Cho kyuhyun

Lee donghae

Kim heechul

Genre : fantasy, drama, AU, OOC

Rate : T

 **BAGIAN 4**

"Begini ... atau begini?" Donghae sibuk dengan gayanya di depan cermin. Dia bingung. Gaya seperti apa yang akan ia pakai di pemotretan besok. Tadi siang, ada pengumuman di sekolah SM High School kalau besok akan ada photografer majalah remaja datang ke sekolahan. Jadi, dia, Sungmin dan Krystal diminta untuk menjadi model di majalah itu.

Donghae mengambil pose 1 jari telunjuk di depan bibir, dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit (sok seksi) dan 1 mata yang dikerlingkan. "Astaga! Ini mengerikan! Seperti pose ABG labil." Anak itu bergidig sendiri melihat bayangannya di cermin.

Tidak berbeda dengan uri Sungmin yang kini juga sedang sibuk di depan cermin, mempersiapkan untuk pemotretan perdananya besok. "Kalau pose pria cool, biasanya dia memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping seperti ini ..." anak itu menggumam sambil mempraktekkannya. "Atau kalau tidak ... mereka akan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya." Gumamnya sibuk dengan gaya-gaya absurdnya. "Atau seperti ini ... seperti ini ... begini ... atau begini ..." dia sungguh sibuk mencoba pose-pose lainnya. Mulai dari pose berdiri, jongkok, membungkuk, duduk hingga tiduran. Lee Sungmin yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan pose-pose bodohnya.

"Astaga!" dia terlonjak kaget saat mendapati bayangan Kyuhyun yang dia lihat di pantulan cermin. "Kau mengagetkanku, tau!" Sungmin berbalik dan menyembur jin itu dengan kesal.

"Posemu tidak buruk juga." Komentar Kyuhyun dengan nada sok menilai. "Bisakah kau berpose dengan pantat di atas?"

"Apa? Maksudmu ... menungging?" matanya melotot horror. Amarahnya sudah hampir meledak. Dia sungguh terganggu dengan kehadiran makhluk itu disaat sekarang.

"Ya ... apapun itu namanya." Jawab jin itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sungmin semakin mendelik kearah Kyuhyun. "jangan harap!"

 ****Rival Can ghost****

Pagi ini, Sungmin, Donghae dan Krystal sedang berada di aula untuk persiapan pemotretan. Ternyata pemotretannya dilakukan lebih pagi dari jadwal yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mau kau ... namja yang sedang bermain ponsel ..." fotografer itu menunjuk Donghae yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget kesayangannya. "Kau nanti beraura calm. Itu lebih cocok untukmu." Ungkap sang fotografer. Donghae hanya mengangguk. Bukan hal yang buruk. Asalkan dia tak diminta berdandan menjadi yeoja saja. "Dan kau ... namja yang sedang memegangi box pink,"

Sungmin tersentak dan langsung memasukkan box pink yang sedang ia pegang ke dalam back pack-nya. Tiba-tiba saja manik rubahnya melirik tajam ke arah Donghae yang sedang menertawakannya. Sial! Sebenarnya dia tadi berniat ingin mengambil ponselnya. Tapi dia malah menemukan 'rumah Kyuhyun' yang berwarna mencolok itu. dia juga sedikit bingung, dia tidak merasa memasukkan box itu ke dalam tasnya. Tapi kenapa box itu bisa ada dalam tasnya, ya?

"Kau ... kau ini sebenarnya manis juga. Tapi aku minta nanti kau berpose sedikit liar, oke? Itu pose yang cocok untuk ... yah, anak yang terlihat berandal sepertimu."

Sungmin hampir menendang sang fotografer dengan jurus martial art-nya, jika saja tidak ada anak-anak yang sedang menonton dari balik jendela aula. Dia kesal, sudah dua orang diakhir-akhir ini yang mengatainya berandal. Apakah dia harus mencukur rambutnya? Ah, bodolah! Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan fotografer itu. dan sekali lagi, dia melirik tajam Donghae yang mati-matian sedang menahan tawa

.***

"Krystal, kau pegang bukunya di depan dada. Dan kau Donghae, gandeng tangannya. Seolah-olah kalian sedang berangkat sekolah dengan tangan saling bertautan." Ujar sang fotografer menginterupsi apa yang harus dilakukan 'model'nya. Dari jauh, Sungmin hanya mengamati temannya itu dengan malas-malasan. Ini sungguh membosankan. Kapan gilirannya?! -0- ingin sekali dia menyeruduk wajah rivalnya itu yang berulang kali menyeringai kearahnya.

"Lee Sungmin, sekarang giliranmu."

Sungmin bangkit dan menuju ke tempat pemotretan. "Sungmin, Krystal, kalian saling berhadapan. Lakukan gerakan seperti mau berpelukan dan tataplah manik patrner kalian seolah kalian sedang menatap orang yang kalian cintai dengan pandangan sedikit nakal." Interupsi de lemparkan sang fotografer kepada kedua modelnya.

Dengan senang hati Sungmin langsung melakukan apa yang diminta. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan mau disandingkan dengan gadis cantik seperti Krystal? Tentu saja dia sangat senang. Manik foxy-nya melirik Donghae dan melemparkan seringaian menang padanya.

Setelah pengambilan gambar pertama, mereka kembali diinterupsi untuk melakukan pose-pose lain yang cenderung sexy dan nakal.

"Seonsaengnim, apa tema majalah tadi?" Sungmin bertanya pada kepala sekolahnya. Dia meraih sekaleng softdrink dan apel di meja yang telah disediakan. Dia juga tersenyum pada Krystal yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Biasa, cinta remaja. Kau ini tetap saja bertanya. Kau kan sudah sering pacaran, Lee." Jawab pak kepala sekolah dan itu membuat Sungmin cukup kelabakan karena dia tiba-tiba saja merasa canggung. Hey, dia cukup malu ketika dia harus dipergoki oleh kepseknya itu sedang pacaran di belakan sekolah! Aduh, Lee Sungmin payah .

"O-oh..."

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk kerja keras kalian semua. Setelah ini, kalian boleh istirahat di rumah." Ucap pak kepsek sambil mengembangkan senyum 'sok' manisnya ke Krystal.

Mendengar kata 'istirahat', mata Krystal langsung berbinar, "Benarkah? Whoa... benar, seonsaeng. Krystal memang sangat lelah. Terimakasih, ya, seonsaengnim." Ucapnya manja. Pak kepala sekolah mengangguk, kemudian keluar dari aula. "Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita nanti mampir ke kedai es krim dan jalan-jalan? Mumpung pulang lebih awal. Ayolah ... ya, oppa?" Krystal menggelayut manja ke lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri mulai mengeluarkan senyuman charming-nya. "Tentu saja, sayang." Kedipnya nakal.

Donghae yang memperhatikan rivalnya sok manis dengan adik kelasnya pun berdecih. "Cih! Sok manis!"

Serentak Sungmin dan Krystal langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Oppa, apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Krystal.

Donghae terlihat terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menjawab, "Ekhem! Tentu. Tentu saja. Bukankah itu yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Cih! Modus." Sungmin balas mencibir.

"Ekhem! Langsung pulang ke rumah. Jangan keluyuran, atau kalian akan saya skors!" Heechul berkacak pinggang di depan ketiga muridnya sambil memasang wajah galak. Baiklah... rencana mereka hancur berantakan karena guru BK-nya itu.

 ****Can Ghost****

"Hahaha...!"

Sungmin mengorek kuping kanannya yang merasa berisik. Sungguh! Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Dia hanya melirik kesal kearah jin itu yang sedang merasakan masa bahagianya.

"Hahaha ... sungguh, ini konyol! Ini lucu! Hahaha ..." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa teerbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul bed Sungmin.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di kamar Sungmin. 45 menit yang lalu, Sungmin baru saja menerima kiriman hasil majalahnya –yang ia lakukan 1 minggu lalu- di apartementnya.

"Sudah selesai kau tertawa?!"

"Tidak ... ekhem! Kau tau? Kau ini ... hahaha ya ampun, nasibmu yang sangat mengenaskan itu, hahaha...!" Kyuhyun sesekali berdeham untuk menahan tawanya. Tapi toh, tawanya tetap meledak juga.

Sungmin mendelik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan itu?! dia mengutuk jin itu tanpa henti. Bisa-bisanya makhluk itu tertawa dengan begitu bahagianya?! "Berhenti tertawa!" kesabarannya sudah menguap. Tetapi makhluk di depannya itu tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

"Coba, coba kau ulangi lagi pose menggigit bibir bawahmu sambil mengerlingkan sebelah mata di depanku sekali lagi."

"Apa?!" Sungmin mendelik kesal. Dalam hatinya, dia juga mengutuk pihak majalah yang telah membuat namanya tercoreng. Ingat, TER-CO-RENG! Bagaimana tidak? Di majalah itu jelas-jelas tertera gambarnya yang sedang menatap nakal ke Krystal dengan artikel tertulis di bawahnya, 'inilah cinta remaja yang tidak baik dan perlu pengawasan dari orang tua.' Apa itu sudah gila?!

Sedangkan Donghae mendapatkan artikel positif, yang dituliskan bahwa 'inilah cinta remaja yang baik, yang selalu diharapkan setiap orang tua pada anaknya. Cinta untuk motivasi belajar.'

JDENG!

Rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali mencabik-cabik penyusun majalah ditaruh dimana wajahnya besok?! Sudah pasti majalah itu sudah tersebar di sekolahnya juga!

"Sumin-ah? Kau begitu menggemaskan. Kyahaha...!" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Hey, bodoh! Kau memanggilku siapa, tadi?!" kekesalannya yang awalnya ditujukan ke pihak majalah, kini berubah menjadi ke jin kalengnya.

"Sumin." Kata Kyuhyun polos.

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan nama jelek itu, hah?!" amarahnya meledak. Sungguh, dia tidak cukup mengira. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Kyuhyun tinggal dengannya, tapi makhluk itu masih tidak tau namanya dengan benar?! Apa itu sebuah lelucon baru? Atau olok-olokan belaka? Kenapa jin itu malah membelokan namanya menjadi nama seperti bibi-bibi penjual gorengan di kantin sekolahnya?!

"Jin bodoh! Namaku bukan Sumin!" Sungmin berteriak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerjab pelan.

"Lalu, nama yang tadi kusebut itu nama siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan innocent face-nya.

"Itu nama bibi-bibi penjual gorengan di kantin!"

"Lalu... namamu siapa?"

"AKU LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Krikk... Krikk... Krikk...

Hening.

Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya yang naik-turun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mengerjab kecil. "Oh, jadi itu nama aslimu, ya?" gumamnya.

"Itu memang namaku, payah! Kau ini sejenis jin bodoh atau idiot, hah?! Atau k-" raungan Sungmin langsung tertelan saat itu juga. Dia melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya dari penutup kepala Kyuhyun. Memang, selama jin itu bersamanya, tak sekalipun makhluk itu melepaskan penutup kepalanya barang sedetikpun. Kecuali ketika penutup kepalanya jatuh ke toilet, tempo lalu. "K-kyu ..."

"Hng ..." Kyuhyun hanya mendengung kecil sambil sessekali berdeham.

"I-itu ..." Sungmin mendadak gagap sendiri. "A-anu ..." ya ampun! Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Cahaya yang keluar dari penutup kepala itu sangat indah. Sungguh. Dia saja yang tidak pernah tertarik kepada apapun-selain wanita-kali ini dibuat terperangah.

 **TBC ^^**


	5. chapter 5

**BAGIAN 5**

perlahan tangan Sungmin terangkat hendak menyentuh benda menyala itu. Kyuhyun dibuat kaget karenanya. Dia merinding saat Sungmin semakin dekat dengannya. Dimatanya, kali ini Sungmin terlihat seperti seorang om-om girang yang melihat uke-nya naked. Ya ampun! Kyuhyun jadi merasa horror sendiri .

"Ya! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun beringsut mundur, bahkan dia hampir saja terbalik dari bed Sungmin.

"Topimu bercahaya..." ucap Sungmin binar-binar. Benar-benar bukan type seorang Lee Sungmin -0-

"Hahaha ...! ya! Ya! Ya! Sungmin-ah! Kau tidak mencoba menjadi gay, kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa renyah sambil menampik tangan namja itu yang ada di depan wajahnya.

"Ya! Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Sungmin dengan kesal menoyor kepala jin itu, kemudian kembali duduk dengan cebikan bibirnya. Sesekali masih melirik penutup kepala Kyuhyun yang bercahaya. Benar-benar indah dengan cahaya birunya.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ya! Kepala udang! Apa kau benar-benar tak peka, heh?! Topimu bercahaya!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, jengah. Lelucon apa lagi itu?! tapi, eum ... tunggu dulu. Dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.  
 _[jika krystal yang ada di topimu bercahaya, berarti hukumanmu akan segera berakhir. Dan appa akan menjemputmu untuk pulang.]_

Dia ingat! Matanya terbelalak dan dengan segera meraih penutup kepalanya yang sedang ia kenakan. Benar! Krystal di penutup kepalanya bersinar. Indah, sangat indah dengan cahaya birunya. "A-appa ..."

 ****"Can Ghost"****

Hening ...

Sungmin masih berdiam di sofa kamarnya. Ada yang aneh dengan organ tubuhnya. Terutama gumpalan merah di dalam dadanya. Hatinya. Kyuhyun baru saja menceritakan tentang sinar krystal di topinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa jadi galau begini. Hey! Sejak kapan seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi dramatis begini?

Kyuhyun juga diam. Dia sedang berfikir, kalau sebentar lagi ayahnya mencabut hukuman itu, otomatis dia harus pulang ke dunianya, kan? Dia sih senang-senang saja. Tapi ... seperti ada yang aneh. 'kalau aku pulang, Sumin merinduksn tidak yah?' monolognya dalam hati. Tetap dengan pelafalan nama Sungmin yang salah BESAR!

"Kalau aku pulang, kau merindukanku tidak?" celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba dan membuat Sungmin terperanjat. Sungmin berdeham kecil, kemudian mulai membiasakan dirinya yang tadi sempat err... kaget.

"Mana mungkin aku merindukanmu! Kita 'kan baru 2 minggu kenal. Donghae juga kalau mati, aku tidak bakal merindukannya!" sembur Sungmin. Dia 'kan rivalmu, Min -_-

"Cih!" Kyuhyun mencibir. "Ya! Aku hanya bertanya! Siapa tau kan kau bakal merindukan wajah tampan ini. Ck! Pabbo!" tindasnya habis-habisan.

Sungmin semakin mendelik dibuatnya. Makhluk di depannya itu kelewat menyebalkan hingga rasanya dia ingin sekali mencakar wajahnya. "Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku!" Sungmin beringsut ke ranjangnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putihnya.

"Kalau belum tidur, mending temani aku nonton film deh." Celetukkan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkesiap di dalam selimutnya.

Dengan raut ditekuk, Sungmin akhirnya duduk dan membuka selimutnya sebal. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengutuk. "Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku tidur!" teriaknya sambil melempar guling ke Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa kamar.

PUK!

Kosong! Guling itu menghantam udara kosong. Sungmin mengerjab. Dimana Kyuhyun? Dia celingukan. Bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri. Merinding.

"Mau melempariku dengan apa lagi?"

Sungmin terlonjak saat mendengar suara dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum miring ke arahnya. "K-kapan kau ..." suaranya menghilang seketika. Dia masih linglung dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

TUK!

"Kau fikir aku jin rendahan, ya?! Tentu saja aku bisa teleportasi!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sungmin setelah ia menyentil kening anak itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sungmin menyeru, ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali. Dia menatap jengkel orang di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin tidur. Kau tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut." Kyuhyun menggumam kecil sambil memejamkan matanya, tenang. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Dia jadi rindu dengan kamarnya.

"Ini akan menjadi pengalamanku yang pertama dan terakhir tidur berdampingan dengan makhluk astral." Sungmin menggerutu sambil membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Yeah ... makhluk astral tampan."

"Diam!"

"Tidur, kubilang!"

"Diam, kubilang!"

 ****Can Ghost****

Pagi ini kelas Sungmin mendapat jam renang. Senang? Tentu saja. Ini adalah pelajaran olah raga kesukaannya. (jangan ditanya apa alasannya -..-) memang dasar kelinci yadong!

"Katanya kelas kita tanding dengan kelas 3-4, ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kelas lain juga begitu. Dan kebetulan hanya tersisa kelas kita dan kelas 3-4. Kemungkinan saja bisa terjadi, kan?"

"Iya, benar juga."

"Aduh.. aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melihat gadis bikini .. "

PLAKK!

"Dasar mesum!"

Beberapa anak laki-laki terdengar berbincang di ruang loker. Sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepan lokernya pun menyeringai. 'Melawan kelas Donghae, ya? Menarik. (smirk)' Sungmin menyeringai licik. Kemudian dia menutup pintu lokernya. "Iyyesss... yuhhuuu!" tiba-tiba saja dia melompat dan berteriak heboh. Beberapa teman sekelasnya hanya meliriknya heran. "Yeah.. gadis bikini."

"Yunho seonsaeng..."

"hng?"

"ABS-nya beli dimana?"

PLAKK!

Sungmin kena hantaman map tebal dari guru olahraganya. Yang dipukul sih hanya manyun-manyun aja. Sedangkan siswa-siswi lain menggeleng-prihatin. Itu bukan sekali dua kali Sungmin mengatakan kalimat seperti itu pada gurunya, melainkan sudah berkali-kali. Makanya, teman sekelasnya selalu malas kalau Sungmin ikut pelajaran olahraga. Pasti ribut.

"Diet! Supaya bisa ngambang!" belum puas memukul muridnya, kini Yunho menambahnya lagi dengan jitakan sayang.

"Seonsaeng! Akh! Untuk apa diet?! Aku tidak gemuk!" Sungmin mengamuk. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan mengamuk kalau secara tidak langsung dikatai gemuk? Sedangkan dia paling anti dengan kata 'gemuk'.

"Hahaha... kalau butuh pelampung, tidak perlu pakai ban karet! Kan badan sendiri udah besar tuh!" itu Donghae, yang mati-matian menertawakan rivalnya. Dengan nyalang, Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan death glare-nya. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Iya, benar."

Sungmin mengarahkan death glare-nya kearah Yunho. Kenapa gurunya itu juga na'uzubilllah nyebelinnyaaaa! 0"

"Apa?! Mau ngajak ribut sama guru?!" sebenarnya Yunho sedikit susut juga, sih, mengatakan hal itu ke Sungmin. Pasalnya, walaupun Sungmin itu terlihat er ... sedikit manis, tapi kalau sedang marah, death glare-nya serem juga.

"Seonsaeng berani, ya, sama saya?!" teriak Sungmin yang kesabarannya sudah menguap.

PLETAKK!

"Ya! Kau anak idiot, ya?! Kau berani dengan gurumu, hah?!" Yunho kembali menggeplak kepala muridnya saking kesalnya diteriaki oleh anak itu. dia itu guru! Harga dirinya sungguh serasa terinjak-injak gara-gara diteriaki oleh muridnya tadi.

"KDRT." Sungmin menggerutu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. Lama-lama bicara dengan gurunya, mungkin saja dia bisa gegar otak.

"Hahaha... tapi, seonsaeng." Donghae membuka suara.

"Uh?"

"Sepertinya saya sedikit meragukan ABS seonsaeng, deh." Ceplos Donghae sambil sok-sokan mengusap dagunya.

JEPRET! PLAK! PLETAK!

Yunho merajam Sungmin dan Donghae habos-habisan. Dan karena itu, kedua muridnya berakhir di ruang kesehatan -_-

"Kalian berantem lagi?"

"Tidak!/Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Kami dirajam Yunho sialan!"

Key langsung menoyor Sungmin yang ngomongnya asal cablak. Bilang apa dia tadi? Yunho sialan? Benar-benar murid yang kurang makan bangku sekolahan! "Pantas saja kalian dirajam olehnya! Makanya kalo ngomong disaring dulu! Ck! Lihat, kalian itu sangat mengenaskan, tau tidak?!"

Key terus saja mengobati luka cakar dan lebam di wajah dan lengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae, dia masih menunggu giliran untuk diobati guru kesehatannya itu.

"Hng ..." Sungmin hanya menanggapi Key dengan dengungan kecil dan itu cukup untuk membuat Key mendelik kearahnya.

"Cuma itu?!"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Key.

"Murid durhaka!"

"AW!" Sungmin meringis sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang kena cakar Yunho, tadi sempat ditekan kuat-kuat oleh Key.

"Kau juga! Sudah kelas 3 itu harusnya semangat!" Key beralih mengomeli Donghae.

"Aku sudah semangat, kok, seonsaeng."

"Semangat apa?"

"Semangat nontonin gadis bikini di kolam renang. Tidak perlu diobatin lah saem, aku balik aja , ya, ke kolam renang. Takut olah raganya keburu habis."

GEPLAKK! -0-

Donghae mendapat geplakan dari Key. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang mati-matian menertawakannya.

"Semangat belajar, Donghae! BELAJAR! Bukan nontonin gadis bikini! Kau kira ini di paradise beach?!" Key emosi setengah mati. Kenapa bisa ada murid yang semesum itu? -0- . yang diomelin malah Cuma manyun-manyun aja tuh! -.-

 **SLEB!**

Sungmin terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul didepannya dengan cengiran ontanya. Hampir saja Sungmin teriak. Coba saja kalau dia teriak, mendadak masuk dunia orang gila! Dia mendelik kearah Kyuhyun, seolah-olah nanya _'ngapain-lu-nongol-disini?!-ngagetin-kayak-jin-aja!'_ oke, Kyuhyun emang jin, min -_-!

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat keadaan Sungmin yang half naked. Yaitu hanya mengenakan celana renang, sedangkan badan bagian atasnya polos. Sungmin sedikit beringsut diranjangnya ketika Kyuhyun mendekat dengan seringai sialannya itu.

"Heh, pendek! Lagi ngapain?!"

Sontak Sungmin langsung menoleh ke Donghae dan mendecih.

"Kayak orang gila."

"Diam kau!"

"Eh, ada yang kesinggung rupanya."

"Nyari masalah, ya?!" Sungmin membentak Donghae yang sedang memasang tampang 'oh!-iya-dong.' Diruang kesehatan itu tinggal mereka berdua, (bertiga dengan Kyuhyun, ding.) Key sedang keluar sebentar karena tadi ada telfon masuk.

"Tentu saja, naughty boy~ kkkk..." Donghae sengaja memanas-manasi Sungmin dengan julukannya yang ada dibawah foto majalah waktu itu.

"A-! 0.o" Sungmin membua mulutnya, tapi suaranya tertahan. Kenapa? Ayo kita lihat!

Kyuhyun dengan usil menyematkan jepitan rambut –yang tidak diketahui dari mana semua itu berasal- ke kepala Donghae. Sungmin hampir saja meledakkan tawanya saat melihat kepala rivalnya itu penuh dengan tangan tengkorak, jepitan mawar, duri ikan dan minion -0-

"Bwp... bwahahaha!" dan Sungmin benar-benar meledakkan tawanya begitu saja. Sedangkan Donghae? See ... dia mengira kalau orang yang ada didepannya itu benar-benar gila. Tertawa tanpa sebab, bukankah itu gila?

"Huh! Beres! Makan tuh jepitan rambut!" Kyuhyun mehrong-in Donghae dari samping, yang diyakini, Donghae tidak akan melihatnya. Mau jin itu sampai nungging-nungging didepannya, tetap saja anak itu tidak akan melihatnya. Yang bisa melihat hanyalah Sungmin seholang.

 ****TBC****


	6. 6

RIVAL@CAN GHOST

Author: jjong

Title : rival@can ghost

 **BAGIAN 6**

"Hatsyuu!!"

"Astaga!" Ryeowook memberikan sehelai tissue ke Sungmin yang sedang menutup hidungnya.

"Ghowawo (gomawo)" Sungmin menjawab sambil memebersihkan hidungnya. Sungguh! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia terlihat lebih mengenaskan dar5i seorang pengemis sekalipun.

"Tapi, omong-omong ... bukankah kemarin hyung tidak ikut kelas renang? Kenapa bisa flu begini?" Eunhyuk kembali mengulurkan tissue saat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, hendak bersin lagi.

"Itu kar-hatsyuu!!-na semalam aku terpeleset kedalam bath ub sialan!" namja cantik itu membanting tissue-nya frustasi. Pasalnya gara-gara Kyuhyun yang semalam mengagetinya dikamar mandi, dia jadi terpeleset dan masuk ke bath ub dan hidungnya tidak sengaja menghirup banyak air. Jadinya dia flu dan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini! Bukankah itu sangat sialan?! Terlebih lagi, walaupun Kyuhyun yang semalam sudah menemaninya merawat diri, semuanya tetap sama! Flunya tidak sembuh-sembuh! Dan ... memang, kalau dipikir-pikir, kalau hanya menonton orang menyembuhkan penyakitnya sendiri itu tidak ada gunanya. Alih-alih membantu, jin sialan itu malah menertawainya semalaman karena dia yang terus-terusan meracau setengah menangis. Dia itu sangat benci sakit! dan flu itu musuh bebuyutannya!!

"Kanapa bisa be-"

"Arghh!! Sialan! Diam! Pergi kau!!"

"Eh?/Min hyung?" dua sahabatnya itu langsung tergagap mendapati Sungmin yang berteriak dan menatap nyalang kearah mereka. Bagaimanapun, Sungmin itu laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu kalau mengamuk mengerikan.

Padahal ... Sungmin tidak berniat berteriak kearah sahabatnya lho.. dia berteriak kearah Kyuhyun, yang sedang duduk dibelakang kedua sahabatnya, yang sedari tadi terus-menerus mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya. Seolah-olah mengejek 'kau-itu-sangat-luluh-dengan-flu!-banci!' astaga! Kyuhyun juga tak habis fikir, namja se-brandal Sungmin akan tunduk dengan flu! Bukankah itu sangat menggelikan?

"A-apa perlu aku telfonkan ibu hyung?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya akan semakin buruk jika melihat bajingan itu!" Sungmin memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ayolah! Dia sudah flu! Jangan sampai dia demam juga! "Tadi aku tidak bermaksud berteriak kepada kalian." Susulnya, takut kedua sahabatnya tersinggung.

"Omong-omong ... apa ada tugas dari sekolah?" Sungmin kembali meraih tissue dari Eunhyuk. "Hatsyuu!!"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, tugas wawancara orang tua kita yang pernah diberikan oleh Ye Seonsaeng minggu lalu, diminta untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan." Jelas Eunhyuk. Sesekali meringis saat melihat Sungmin menggosok hidungnya.

"Kita wawancarai orangtua kalian saja, ya?" pinta Sungmin. Dia muak jika harus bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Tidak mungkin kita terbang ke Paris, hyung. Orangtua Eunhyuk juga masih di Jepang. Satu-satunya orangtua yang dekat dengan kita adalah ibu hyung." Terang Ryeowook. Meskipun ia tau, Sungmin akan menolak ajakan itu mentah-mentah.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Benar, satu-satunya orangtua yang paling dekat adalah ibunya yang tinggal di Gangnam. Sedangkan orangtua kedua sahabatnya sedang berbisnis di luar negeri.

"Kami tau, hyung tidak akan mungkin menerima usul kami. Tapi, kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Kami minta maaf." Sesal Ryeowook, diikuti dengan Eunhyuk yang mengucapkan maaf.

Sungmin tersenyum terpaksa. "Apa kau pernah melihatku egois? Aku akan menuruti permintaan kalian. Tapi, dengan satu syarat." Kali ini ia tersenyum dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalian berdua yang melakukan wawancara itu. aku akan menunggu kalian di mobil."

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk serempak menatap Sungmin. Benarkah? Setidaknya mereka harus bersyukur karena Sungmin yang mau menerima usul mereka. Ya ... walaupun bukan anak itu sendiri yang berbicara langsung dengan narasumber. Tapi, setidaknya ia mengizinkan kelompoknya mengerjakan tugas sastra itu dengan lancar-mungkin.

* **can ghost** *

Malam harinya,

Lee Sungmin duduk terdiam di balkon apartemen dengan sweater kremnya. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum miris. Dengan mata merah dan wajah pucatnya, dia terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Dia menangis, seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika terakhir kali dia terkena demam. Kelebatan memori ketika ia sakit terlintas di kepalanya. Dia mengingatnya, ketika dia demam, dia selalu dirawat dan ditemani oleh ibunya seharian, tanpa ibunya beranjak dari kamarnya. Bahkan ketika Sungjin merengek minta sereal, adiknya itu sampai menangis karena permintaannya selalu ditunda-tunda oleh ibunya. Dulu ibunya sangat menyayanginya, begitu juga dengannya yang sangat mencintai ibunya. Sangat. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa membenci ibunya. Dia tak pernah lagi menganggap di hidupnya pernah hadir sosok seorang ibu. Sosok ibu yang diidamkan olehnya kini sudah mati. Ia tak memiliki ibu berhati malaikat seperti dulu lagi.

Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum. Sepertinya itu senyum untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia semangatkan dari hidupnya? Selama ini dia bersikap seperti anak kurang ajar hanya untuk menutupi kepribadiannya yang lemah. Ia hanya seorang anak belia yang memaksa dirinya untuk kuat, tapi sebenarnya dia merindukan kasih sayang dari orang terdekatnya.

Dengan sekedip mata, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri diambang pintu balkon. Mengamati Sungmin dalam diam. Semalam, dia menertawakan Sungmin yang menangis sambil meracau habis-habisan, mengira itu hanya karena emosinya yang sedang labil. Tapi, sekarang hatinya berdenyut melihat Sungmin yang menangis dengan lemah. Tidak nampak kepribadian yang selama ini selalu ia tunjukan. Sungmin malam ini adalah Sungmin yang rapuh.

Seperti bisikan dari nalurinya, kaki Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah mendekati sosok yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dengan cepat dan mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya-galak. "Apa?!" suaranya terdengar parau dan berat. Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya, dan itu membuatnya menyalak, "Ada apa?!"

"Kau itu pandai berakting, ya? Kau bakat menjadi aktor." Ledek Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut namja disampingnya dengan lembut.

"Cih!" Sungmin menyentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun dan mendecih. Tapi, dibalik decihan itu, ia mati-matian menahan denyut nyeri di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang berpura-pura kuat, tapi nyatanya dia itu lemah. Pengecut." Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedepan, kearah lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip. Bibirnya tersenyum. Itu senyuman sinis untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin terhenyak. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja jangkung disampingnya. "Apa kau bermaksud menyindirku?"

"Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan sindiran. Pabbo." Lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin. Itu bukan senyuman sinis. Senyuman itu benar-benar manis, dan itu untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun aneh. "Kau terlihat mengenaskan."

"Aku tau. Jadi, bisakah kau meninggalkan orang yang mengenaskan ini?"

"Tidak mudah. Sebelum orang yang mengenaskan itu benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas. "Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau membiarkanku sendirian?" pintanya dengan gigi terkatup.

"Untuk menangisi hidupmu yang benar-benar mengenaskan itu? cih!" sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendecih, dan itu membuat emosi Sungmin tersulut.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Benar! Hidupku memang mengenaskan! Tapi kau tau apa tentang kehidupanku?! Selama ini kau hanya menertawakanku dan merepotkanku yang sudah mengenaskan! Aku hanya anak kelas 3 SMA yang selalu kau ejek! Aku hanya anak yang menutup-nutupi kelemahanku dengan sok ketegaranku! Dan kau-!"

"Bagus." Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Itu yang aku harapkan."

Apa? Apa yang diharapkan makhluk didepannya? Apakah penderitaannya? Apa selama ini dia hanya dipermainkan oleh ibunya dengan mengirimkan orang asing ke apartemennya untuk membuat hidupnya semakin mengenaskan? Air matanya terasa kembali merebak. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah kedalam. Tapi- ...

SRET! GREB!

Kyuhyun menahan lengannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Membuatnya terperanjat kaget. Tapi, dibalik itu, air matanya mulai jatuh. Sungmin meratapi pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat mirip dengan pelukan seseorang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat diri Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya tanpa keangkuhan dan sandiwara bodohnya.jadi, menangislah disini. Berbagilah padaku, Lee Sungmin."

"Lepaskan aku." Lirihnya tanpa berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat itu. tapi Cho Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang tak Sungmin lihat.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku, Cho!" Sungmin menjerit. Kali ini ia memberontak. Hatinya terasa sesak saat ia harus mengingat pelukan itu lagi. Bagaimanapun, dia membenci pelukan itu. "Aku tidak suka dengan perlakuanmu, lepaskan aku!" jeritnya lagi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun merespon, dia menuruti permintaan Sungmin untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Dia menggeser tubuhnya satu jengkal lebih jauh dari Sungmin. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin akan menolaknya. Apa anak itu benar-benar membencinya? Padahal tadi dia tidak berniat untuk menertawakan kehidupan anak itu. dia hanya berniat membuat Sungmin sadar bahwa disini, disini, masih ada orang terdekatnya yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan dia berharap Sungmin bisa berubah menjadi Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Tapi ... bukankah membayangkan dan melakukan lebih sulit melakukan? Dia tidak tau kalau nantinya dia akan ditolak seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak suka dengan perlakuanku. Maaf." Kyuhyun menunduk dan menghilangkan diri.

Sungmin terkesiap. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tapi, maniknya tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Walaupun sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun melakukan teleportasi didepannya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa terkejut.

"Bukan begitu ..." dia kembali menunduk, menahan mati-matian air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh lagi. "Aku ..." dan air matanya benar-benar jatuh. Sungmin tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengingat pelukan hangat itu lagi. Pelukan yang akan mengingatkannya kepada ibunya. Dia juga takut, takut akan terluka lagi, ketika namja jangkung itu harus pergi, kembali ke alamnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolakmu, pabboya!"

 **TBC**


End file.
